Adventures in the Pridelands
by TheLionQueen1
Summary: Adventures in the Pridelands- Threefanfiction authors are mysteriously teleported into their favourite film. They meet (and annoy) their favourite charcters, and they get into all sorts of mischief! Join TheLionQueen1 (Queen or TLQ for short), Maua, Arigon and Simba Fangirl in an all new adventure full of laughs, drama and (this is for you Arigon) Kovu/Simba gayness!
1. Chapter 1

**To make sense of this story, I highly recommend reading LionKingInterviewTime, by Arigon. If you don't, it's ok, but there's some things you won't understand. I re-wrote this after a special request from SimbaFangirl (SFG) to join.**

TLQ POV

I set the pile of movies down on the coffee table, anxiously awaiting the arrival of my two friends. Ding dong. 6pm exactly. I raced to the door to see Arigon and Maua waiting on the other side, arguing about something. "Hi! It's good to see you!" I cried. "G'day!" Maua replied. "Hey, soldier!" Arigon said.

Arigon wore camo shorts, a white shirt and converse, while Maua wore a floral top, blue denim shorts and sandals and I wore a aqua green dress and sandals. "Queen, have ya noticed how the colour of your dress is the same as Nala's eyes?" Maua asked. "Yes! That's why I chose it! Let's go watch The Lion King after dinner!" I cried. We sat and talked for ages about food, family and of course, The Lion King.

We sat at the table and ate our delicious meal of baked salmon and sweet chilli prawns, then settled in the living room to watch The Lion King. After an hour and a half of tears, laughter, eating and insulting Scar, we all fell asleep.

Mufasa POV

I saw the three girls sleeping after watching our film. I sent a burst of magical power down to them, transporting them into their fantasy. Rafiki suggested I do this, for he saw a need for laughter in the Pride after Zira's antics.

TLQ POV

I woke up to blinding sunlight and blinked. Everything looked like an African savanna. "That's impossible, how could I be in Africa?" I asked no one in particular. "Queen, we are in Africa." Arigon said. "Because we are lionesses now!"

I looked down at what I thought were my hands, but instead I had paws! Maua, Arigon and I stumbled towards a waterhole as we had no idea how to walk on four feet. "Oh my god!" I was a Sarabi-coloured lioness, with lighter paws, hazel eyes and a brown tail tuft. Arigon and Maua had similar reactions. Arigon had a brown pelt, black tail tuft with brown eyes and Maua boasted a dusty brown pelt with a curly brown tail tuft and brown eyes.

"What happened to us?" Arigon asked. "Oh, I dunno, maybe Mufasa teamed up with Rafiki an' used their magic powers to transform us into lions and teleport us into Africa!" Maua said sarcastically.

"Well, you know what is so funny? That's exactly what happened!" A voice said from behind. We all turned around and saw Rafiki, the crazy mandrill swinging from a vine. "Bye." He said and took off.

We clumsily followed after him, until we saw a beautiful land full of life. "The Pridelands..." Arigon said in awe. "No, duh!" Maua said. "Hey! Cut it out, Maua!" Arigon cried. "Can't cut it out, it'll grow right back!" Maua quoted.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE PRIDELANDS?" A voice thundered. We turned and saw a golden pelted, red maned lion walk up to us. Thud! Maua had fainted. "King Simba! We were humans who were transformed into lions..." I started to say before Simba started yelling. "NOOOOOOOO! NOT YOU TWO AGAIN! YOU, AND BLUE AND SIMBA FANGIRL MADE MY LIFE HELL!" Maua awoke. "G'day mate! How's life? I love your mane, it's so silky..." Maua said.

"Oh we are going to have so much fun!" Arigon snickered. "FUN? I'VE HAD NOTHING BUT TROUBLE SINCE ZIRA, THEN SIMBA FANGIRL SHOWED UP!" Simba screamed.

"Your majesty, we won't be too much trouble, Maua isn't a troublemaker like Ari, neither am I, please let us stay!" I insisted. "FINE!" Simba said after a minute. "YAY!" We cried.

**Please favourite, follow, and review. Go read Maua, Arigon and SimbaFangirl's stories, they're so good!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I updated! Enjoy!**

Simba led us all into the den in Pride Rock where Kovu was relaxing next to Kiara. "Kovu, Kiara, Fangirl, we have new pride members." Simba said with venom. "Arigon?" A golden lioness asked. "Simba Fangirl?" Arigon replied. "Yay! You're here? How?" SFG said. "Magic!"" Arigon replied. "SHUT UP!" Simba yelled at the screaming teens.

"Hi! I'm Prince Kovu, and this is my mate Kiara. Your names are?" Kovu said enthusiastically. "I'm TheLionQueen1 but call me Queen." I said. "Arigon! It means annoying, retarded, insane, good-looking, overreacting, negro!" Arigon shouted. "Maua's my name!" Maua said.

"Now, a condition of joining our pride is to hunt. You have to prove yourself. I don't give a damn if you don't know how to. Nala will go with you when she returns. Wait at the waterhole. You have until sunset." Simba growled then stalked off.

"Let's go. It can't be that hard..." I said. Arigon, Maua, SFG and I walked to the waterhole, where Nala came and took us to a zebra herd. We all crouched to the ground following Mufasa's instructions to Simba in the film. Just as I was about to pounce, Arigon darted out and sprinted away. We all chased after her except Nala. After running for fifteen minutes, we saw Arigon eyeing a certain warthog hungrily.

Pumbaa was stalking a bug on a rock, she Arigon leapt out of the tall grass and chased after him. Pumbaa, panicked, ran straight into the rock in front of him, knocking himself out. Just as Arigon was about to sink her teeth into him, SFG tackled her. Arigon reared up, ready to attack, so I rushed out and pinned her in pure anger. "Don't touch him. It's Pumbaa!" I growled. Arigon just glared at me and swiped my paw. I winced in pain, but leant down and whispered a single word in Arigon's ear. "Budder." I said and Arigon relaxed.

Pumbaa started to come to, so Maua helped him up. "My, aren't you beautiful?" He said to Arigon. "Huh? I unknowingly just tried to eat you and you're saying I'm beautiful?" Arigon questioned him with a horrified expression. "That doesn't matter, you're gorgeous. Your beautiful, sparking eyes, and shining brown fur have captured my heart. Will you have the honour of becoming my bride?" Pumbaa said, his eyes glossy and full of love.

"I don't think so! That violates laws of nature! And I'm only a young teen!" Arigon cried, and Maua, SFG and myself nodded in agreement. "Look past that, dear. Come with me... To paradise, to a place of nothing but Hakuna Matata!" Pumbaa cried. "Maua, go get Simba and Rafiki please." I said to her, and she ran off leaving a trail of dust behind her.

After 20 minutes of Pumbaa's declarations of love for Arigon, Maua, Simba and Rafiki finally showed up. Simba was on the ground pounding it with his paw at Arigon's situation. "It ain't funny, Simba!" She growled, pushing Pumbaa away, who was leaning in for a kiss. "But it is!" Simba cried, tears of laughter streaming down his face.

Rafiki walked up to Pumbaa and whacked him over the head with his stick. Pumbaa's eyes returned to normal and ran away with his tail between his legs to the cave that he shared with Timon.

Arigon stormed up to Simba, with claws unsheathed, and scratched him right across his face. "How DARE you strike your king!" Simba shouted. "You deserve it, you ugly, cruel, unkind, stupid, gay idiot!" Arigon yelled, then stormed off towards Pride Rock. "I don't think your mate, Kovu will be happy with you." SFG smirked, then bolted after Arigon. "It's okay, they're just bein' stupid, Simba." Maua said. "I'm sorry. It's been a tiresome two days." I said softly, and Maua and I headed back to Pride Rock, our respective dusty brown and cream coats shining in the African sun.

**Thanks to Maua for the Pumbaa idea. I have no problem with gays, I'm just adding to Arigon's Kovu/Simba relationship rumours. again, check out their stories and read, favourite, follow, review and stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day. Our first actual hunt. Nala and Kiara had taught us all we needed to know. Arigon and SFG were having theirs separately. "You two! Maua and Queen! You ready?" Kovu asked, glaring at the two giggling lionesses Next to him. Arigon and SFG just batted their eyelashes. "As I'll ever be." I said, nervously. "I think I might chuck a sickie." Maua said. "Huh? What does that mean, weirdo?" SFG asked. "Hey! It's Aussie slang, ya got a problem with that?" Maua growled. "Ladies! Just go hunt already! Teamwork permitted." Kovu said, and we raced off.

"What do you want for brekkie?" I asked Maua. "Wildebeest? Get 'em back for killin' Muffy!" She replied. "And you call yourself a fan? Scar killed him! He organised the stampede, threw Muffy into it! It's not the wildebeest's fault!" I cried. "Whatever, I'm starvin'!" She replied.

We ran for the wildebeest territory, and were there in minutes. We singled out a single beast, a young female with a deformed leg. Just as we were about to close in and attack, a silver-grey pelted lion with a white mane leapt in and suffocated the creature. Alarmed, the herd took off. "Who do ya think ya are? That was our tucker!" Maua yelled angrily. "Whoa, I didn't see you... Maua?" The lion said.

In an instant, Maua leapt on top of the lion, pinning him. I glared at her. "Maua, wait! He seems familiar. Kali?" I asked. "Nope, Tron0602! You can call me Tron." He said, showing his teeth. Maua leapt off him. "I'm sorry mate." She said. "I know you! I'm TheLionQueen1, or Queen. But we have to complete our hunt." I said. "Ladies, look there. The male there, with the scratch down his side." He said, and Maua and I got into position. We separated it, and I blocked it, while Maua suffocated it.

The sun was at its highest point in the sky. Maua dragged the female back to Pride Rock, I dragged the male and Tron followed behind. The pride was impressed with our hunt. Then they saw Torn. "Another teleported author? Father, please, why?" Simba muttered. "Simba, I found myself here. And I ran into my friends. I don't mean to cause trouble, I can leave." Tron said, That's not needed, of course you can stay, sweetie." Nala said. "Fine. Just hunt for yourself." Simba said and stalked away.

Rafiki POV

"Mufasa, another one? We now have Queen, SFG, Arigon, Maua and Tron here! What for?" I asked. A gush of wind came spiralling down. "The pride needs joy after Zira, but there is a missing family member to be found, and a pride to protect. All in good time." I heard Mufasa's voice say. "It's crazy! I just hope you know what you are doing!" I yelled, and turned to the wall. A figure of a lion was I front of me. Kopa. He would return soon. The lioness drawing next to him had ear rims and a hair tuft. Vitani.

I dipped my fingers into a gourd of yellow paint. I began painting. After the sun had set, I turned my gaze on several drawings. A golden lioness, a light brown one, a dark one and a light one. Then there was a grey lion with a white mane. They were all inside a large red circle. They will save us.

Thanks for reading! I may not be updating for a while, holidays, day trips, and technology free days. :(

**Aussie slang meanings:**

**chuck a sickie- take the day off**

**tucker- food**

**brekkie- breakfast**

**mate- friend**

**Kali is a character created by TRON0602 and I don't own him or TLK.**

**Please check out the works of TRON0602, Arigon, SimbaFangirl and Maua. Stay tuned! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was co-written with Maua, I was suffering from Writer' Block. That is one of worst possible things to happen. Solution- talk nonstop with friends, read, and draw. :) Enjoy!**

TLQ1 POV

"There now! Dig in!" Maua sat in front of our kill, smiling proudly, I sat next to her while SFG and Arigon flirted with Tron, who looked uncomfortable.

Nala shook her head, "No dear, this is your first kill, you two eat first."  
I couldn't believe my ears, shocked, I looked at Maua, whose expression mirrored mine. "But Nala! You must eat! You are the queen!" I cried.

Nala smiled, "Thank you Queen, but I couldn't, you caught it, your friend on the otherpaw may need some help." She nodded over to where Tron was getting compliments from all the young lionesses, who had formed a circle around him. He looked very uneasy and was trying to escape.

Rolling my eyes I looked at Maua, who had already begun to stuff her face, "What? She said I could eat, and I am hungry, I never had a feed before I went to your place, ya know?"

Shaking my head I looked up and saw a small rock flying fast, "SFG! WATCH OUT!" I closed my eyes as the gold lioness got knocked out cold.

"Oh my God! SFG! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Arigon rushed to her fallen friend, I looked back at Maua, who was still eating without a care in the world.

"What? That weirdo insulted my accent, so that's good Rafiki dropped her." Maua smirked, "Besides, I get the feelin' she doesn't like me."

Looking up I saw Rafiki quickly swing out of sight, chanting and laughing. Shaking my head I looked at Maua, then walked over to SFG to make sure she was ok.

After nudging SFG with my paw, she came to, and blinked wearily. "Where the hell am I?" She asked. "Pride Rock, ya idiot!" Maua said.

"What happened?" Nala asked, entering the cave. "A drunk Rafiki came swinging in, threw a rock at her, and left, laughing madly and singing that stupid chant." Arigon explained. "What chant?" Nala asked, puzzled. "Asante sana, squah banana, we we nugu, mi mi apana!" We all recited except SFG who had a blank look in her eyes. "Oh, Simba told me about that." Nala said with a laugh. "Simba?! Oh my God, I have to apologise to him, I was so mean, he didn't deserve that!" SFG cried then ran out of the cave. "What happened to her? My pal is gone!" Arigon wailed, and Maua snickered.

"And Maua, I'm so sorry I insulted you, it was mean and thoughtless." SFG said, sticking her head into the den. Maua's expression was of pure shock. Shrugging at her, I lay down and had a few bites from the wildebeest remains. I wasn't too keen on meat, but I can't live as a lion off fruit.

Maua POV

"Did she just say she's sorry...?" I asked Queen, who was lounging next to me, "'Cause if she did then I'm not gonna accept it."

Queen just shook her head sadly at me, "Your stubbornness isn't gonna get you anywhere, Maua."  
"Eh," I just laid my head on my paws, seeing Timon and Pumbaa walk in, followed by Tron, who had managed to escape from the fangirls. "Hey guys!"

Timon quickly hid behind Pumbaa, "Look lady! I know your new around here but heres the rules," The meerkat jerked his thumb at Tron, "We already told this cat, now we're telling you two; me and the pig are off the menu, and when we're eating grubs you are welcomed to join us."

Glancing at Queen I smirked, "Yeah, because we so wanna eat worms." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

Timon looked offended, while Pumbaa cried, "You don't know what you're missing out on! C'mon! We're taking you grub hunting!" The small meerkat ran up to me and Queen, grabbing, well, trying to grab our tails and pull us up, smirking I got to my paws.

"I'm comin', whadda bout you two?" I looked back to Tron and Queen, who both shrugged and followed Timon and Pumbaa.

SFG POV

I was running full sprint through the Pridelands, looking for Simba and Kovu. I saw them the northern border after an hour of running. I raced up to them, but they glared at me and began to walk away. "No! Wait! I'm truly sorry for everything I've done to mock you, tease you, insult you, everything! You're not gay, we just liked teasing you!" I cried in desperation.

"Are you serious?" Simba asked doubtfully. "Yes!" I yelled. "I think she's dislodged one too many rocks with her head." Kovu said to Simba. "You're forgiven, but no more tricks. You have your first hunt now, you know that." Simba said. I rushed off to grab some food.

Arigon POV

Kiara and I were in the den, discussing SFG's condition. "Usually she's teasing Simba and Kovu, but she's changed, she's all nice towards them suddenly, why did Rafiki do that?" I said to Kiara. "Rafiki had no sense of himself. We should go talk to him." Kiara said.

An hour later, we reached Rafiki's baobab tree. "RAFIKI!" I hollered. "What chu want?" He demanded drunkenly. Kiara and I leapt up the tree.

Rafiki was sitting in a corner drawing trees and flowers on a piece of bark. There were shattered bowls and gourds all over the floor. "Holy crap! What happened?" I asked Rafiki. "Rafiki is a shaman, I made weird potions. Then Rafiki tested them. Now I'm in a state of uncontrollable craziness. I dunno what I'm doing."

"Arigon, look. This looks like you, and this one like SFG, and there's Maua and Queen! And Tron!" Kiara said. I walked over to where she was, and their was a mural of a bunch of lions, it was next to the royal family tree. "Yeah... And there's another lioness, but it's a silhouette, I wonder who it is." I said.

A roar echoed out from Pride Rock, so we headed back. And the sun set on another day in the Pridelands.


	5. Chapter 5

SFG POV

The sun was setting as I headed back to Pride Rock, dragging a buffalo. I slowly climbed the rocky staircase, the buffalo dragging along the ground. Simba and Kovu were discussing something. I approached them.

"Hey, here. From my hunt it's all for you." I said.

"Umm... Thanks." Kovu said. Simba nodded.

Suddenly a roar was heard from the waterhole. "Queen! Maua! Tron! Check it out!" Simba yelled. "We stay, okay?"

Queen POV

When Simba yelled for us, we immediately ran. We literally had just walked in the cave after escaping Timon and Pumbaa's 'grub hunting' which turned into an argument.

Tron's silvery mane shone in the last rays of light. We reached the waterhole, where there were three tired lionesses.

"Who are, you and what are you doing here?" Tron said calmly.

One lioness, the youngest one stepped forward. She had a light gold pelt, blue eyes, outlander nose and a hair tuft.

"I am Ranula. These are two of my pride sisters. Our pride was made of misfits. My sisters were authors who were teleported and I was separated from my mother. Our pride was attacked and everyone was killed except us. A lion by the name of Kopa saved us, and brought us here." She said.

"I'm Blue Iced Lioness, but call me Blue!" One with a white pelt and blue eyes said.

"My name is QueenLionesses." A lioness with a light tawny pelt said.

"I know all you! I'm TheLionQueen1, better known as Queen. This is Maua and this is Tron." I said.

After telling our stories about who we were and how we got there, we headed back to Pride Rock.

Maua POV

Simba's eyes narrowed as he saw us approach. I walked up to him, and began to tell him what happened.

"So those lionesses were there, an' they told us everything, they got teleported too! A lion named Kopa helped 'em!" I told Simba. He gasped when I said Kopa. "Sir! Tell 'em after they get some sleep!" I said, and Simba nodded.

I then went in to sleep with the others, thoughts of Kopa swirling in my head. Queen, Ranula, QueenLionesses, Blue, Arigon, SFG were all sprawled out together, with Kovu, Kiara, Vitani and Tron forming a semi-circle around them. I leapt over and curled up into a ball.

Ranula Flashback

_I was a little tiny cub, curled up in a pair of paws. The world outside was dark and grey. I heard a roar, my mother's body tensed. She quickly got up, grabbed me in her jaws, and ran. We ran for days, only stopping to rest and drink._

_After a week, we saw another pride. My mother put me down and began talking to a lioness I didn't know. I want to go home! Mother smiled at me. "I'll always be in your heart, sweetie. Mama loves you, remember that. You will know someday." She said, and left._

_Another lioness, a grey one with honey coloured eyes looked after me, I grew. I saw her as the mother who replaced the one who abandoned me._

**Please check out all the mentioned authors' stories. Sorry for not updating for a while was busy. Stood on top of Sydney Tower today, 250m above street level. School starts in just over a week. :(**

**Anyway, stay turned and sorry for such a short chapter, the next one will be longer. And please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! School started and life got in the way. My other stories are in the process of being completed. So, enjoy this chapter written by me and Ranula because I had writers block.**

Tron POV

Several days after the new lionesses had adjusted to life here, Simba made an announcement. "Ranula, Lionesses and Blue have informed me that a lion going by the name of my lost son has been assisting lost lions. I believe he may be my son. I send Ranula, Queen, Maua and Tron to go on a search mission. Any problems?"

I looked to Maua, who looked puzzled. "Why can't I come?" Arigon asked. "We need you, Blue, SFG and Lionesses to stay here and help me and the pride." Simba replied calmly.

"Oh ok." Arigon said slowly, as I studied Blue, SFG, and lionesses calm faces. I just hope they'll all be safe while we're gone I thought, nodding at Simba.

Blue POV

Kopa... What a dreamy lion. I've only met him a couple of times, but I loved him. His thick auburn mane, sparkling blue eyes, a overall handsome guy. "Blue! C'mon, I just found about this great place!" Arigon cried. SFG had a silly grin on her face. "Okay, fine! But we can't be gone for too long." I replied.

After a quick run, we found ourselves at a bunch of caves. Arigon led us into one, and it was full of blue crystals and blue sand. It was beautiful. We sat and talked until sundown.

Queen POV

A few days after the announcement, the day had arrived. Just before dawn, the chosen lions got ready for their mission. All of the lost authors stood outside pride rock, along side Kovu and Simba, saying their goodbyes.

"Oh do be safe!" Said a worried SFG to me. "Uhh sure," I said uncertainly. "You too."

Ranula walked over to me. "Boy, she's turned crazy after Rafiki.. She's not usually like this?" Ranula whispered in my ear.

Maua heard us, and padded over after hugging Blue. "Never." She giggled, but with a concerned face. We all smiled, watching SFG chat happily to a confused Kovu.

Maua POV

Ranula, Queen, Tron and myself lined up, bowed down to the king as he paced up and down them.

"Now even if you get close to danger, I want you come straight back here. Where Lionesses, Blue and Ranula have been transported by my son is quite dangerous place, and you need to be careful." He leaned in to the four, and whispered; "I've chosen you four for a couple of reasons. Maua I know your full of ideas, and that'll keep you guys forward.. who else agrees?" The others nodded, I beamed, smiling at my friends."Tron. You all need a male," he winked at Tron. "Mainly for scaring away rogues, hyenas, and.. Well more strength. Queen, I noticed you're an amazing hunter, and I know for sure your strong attitude will keep you all together. Ranula. I know I've only just met you, but you've seen, and half-met my dear Kopa. You'll be an excellent guide towards rescuing him. Thank you all."

He took a step back and gave a flick of the head as a signal to take off, just as the sun rose higher, giving light towards their journey.

"Bye!" Screamed Arigon crazily.

"With love!" SFG blew a kiss.

"Cya dudes!" Blue and Lionesses shouted together, waving.

Lionesses POV

The 4 lions eventually disappeared, just as dots walking along the horizon.  
"Hey Simba. Blue has a question.." I smiled cheekily looking back at Blue behind me.

"Can me a Kopa be betrothed ?" Blue said after smirking. She couldn't take it. She threw her face into Arigons fur, muffled shrieks of laughter.

"Wait what?" Simba said. He stood awkwardly for a moment, then chuckled. "Oh Blue. You don't seem to fail me at smiling."

I giggled. What a morning it has already been.


End file.
